


Signing

by theoneandonlymagiscientist



Series: Tales of Xadia (s3 compliant) [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sign Language, gren and amaya first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlymagiscientist/pseuds/theoneandonlymagiscientist
Summary: The first time Gren speaks to his idol, she ignores him. The second time, she compliments him.
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Tales of Xadia (s3 compliant) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Signing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, platonic Grenmaya fic. Romantically, I ship Janaya, but platonically, Gren/Amaya all the way. ^^
> 
> Cross-posted on FFN as Tales of Xadia: The Start of a Friendship.

If he's being honest with himself, Gren isn't sure if he's in love or just starstruck.

"That was amazing!" he gushes, gesturing to emphasis his words. "You just, like, slashed once, and that dragon, and then you hit its tail, and… why are you walking away from me?" His shoulders slump. His new idol doesn't care.

He hears a chuckle, and looks up to see– ohmigod that's KING HARROW!

"Amaya can't hear you," the king says gently. "She's deaf."

"Oh." At first, Gren's tongue tangles– he is talking to _the king_ – but he finally gets out, "Can I– will she want to– Could I talk to her in sign language?"

"Do you know sign language?"

Gren nods several times. "One of my friends growing up was deaf. I haven't talked to him in awhile, so I'm a bit rusty, but I think I remember enough."

"Go ahead."

A huge grin growing on his face, Gren darts into General Amaya's path and starts signing enthusiastically. 'You were amazing out there! I didn't know humans could move that fast! I bet that dragon will think twice before crossing the border again!'

Amaya looks surprised, then she chuckles silently and signs back, 'Thank you! You did pretty well out there yourself, soldier. What's your name?'

'My name is G-R-E-N,' he signs. She wants to know my name!

Gren is in such a daze, he actually misses the part where the king tells the entire patrol to come to the castle for dinner and has to ask why everyone is cheering.

"Will General Amaya be there?" he asks an older soldier.

The woman laughs. "The General's a little too old for you, don't you think? You're a decade younger, and it's no secret she's into women."

Gren knows that! But his tongue tangles again before he can explain that he doesn't have a crush on the general, he just wants to know her because she is literally the most amazing person in the world.

He's going anyway. He is an eighteen-year-old soldier with a high metabolism. He is not going to pass up free food.

But he really hopes General Amaya is there.


End file.
